


Steve and Bucky's Continuing Kinky Adventures

by chilibabie07, hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: “I thought I'd give you a nice welcome home present,” Steve says and winks at Bucky, before rolling over and arching his back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Steve and Bucky's Continuing Kinky Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Our collab for this year's MCU Kink Bang is here! 
> 
> chilibabie07: It has been such a delight to work with blue-reveries on this! The art prompt was simply amazing and it was so easy and fun to write a fic for it! I would like to thank the mods for creating this wonderful experience and my beta [moonythejedi394](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi394) for checking the mess of a first draft. I love you, bro.

Bucky walks into their apartment and sighs. He drops the bag on the floor, its contents spilling out in the middle of the hallway. The jacket he is wearing is covered in dried blood and has a few rips and cuts. He shrugs it off and drops it next to the bag. He’ll worry about the mess later.

On the way towards the kitchen, he loses his belt and then takes off his shirt that is stiff and scratchy from dried sweat. The mission had been a shitshow, he deserved to come home and just sleep for hours and worry about cleaning up behind him after. 

He grabs a glass from the cupboard, fills it with water and drinks everything in one big gulp. He fills it again, but this time sips the water slowly. After emptying it for the second time, he places the glass on the counter next to the sink and pads towards the bedroom.

Passing through the living room, he notices that the blinds are shut down and the lights are out. Walking past the closed doors of the second bedroom and the bathroom he wonders if maybe Steve isn’t here. It certainly is possible that he is either on a run or in Central Park, sketching the scenery.

Bucky didn’t text Steve when he was returning, so he wouldn’t be surprised if Steve was out.

He opens the door to the master bedroom, and stops dead in his tracks because it turns out Steve is here. And he isn’t sleeping. In fact, he is wide awake, looking at Bucky with half-lidded eyes, grinning cockily.

“Hello, Bucky,” he drawls and stretches out like a cat in the sun. 

Bucky’s eyes flit over Steve's body. He is laying on his side, propped up on one elbow. The other arm is thrown over his waist and his strong body looks lithe and soft. He is wearing a pair of pink panties with a frilled hem. They’re cut high, barely covering his crotch, the bulge of his balls and obviously half-hard cock visible. 

“Steve...?” Bucky asks questioningly. 

He assumes this is going somewhere but he'd rather be sure. Maybe Steve just decided to sit there and look pretty. It's highly unlikely, but you never know with Steve. 

“I thought I'd give you a nice welcome home present,” Steve says and winks at Bucky, before rolling over and arching his back. 

The movement pushes his tits out and suddenly Bucky wants nothing more than to get his hands on them.

“I can see you staring, Buck. You can touch me, you know,” Steve says and plants both feet on the mattress, spreading his legs wide.

Bucky hums deeply and walks over to the bed, standing before it for a moment, before getting on the mattress, crawling between Steve's legs. He perches atop his body, elbows digging into the sheets on both sides of Steve’s head, covering his entire body. 

“Hi.” Steve grins lazily and lifts his hands, carding them through Bucky's hair. 

Bucky frowns and pushes himself up, kneeling between Steve's thighs. He grabs the hair tie from his left wrist and pulls his, frankly very dirty, hair back into a ponytail. 

“Hair’s sweaty,” he grumbles in answer to Steve's confused face, before lowering his body down again. 

Steve just nods and pulls Bucky into a chaste kiss, hands softly holding his cheeks, thumbs stroking over the cleft in Bucky's chin. 

Bucky smiles into the kiss and Steve pulls back a fraction. He stares up at Bucky with his love clearly visible in his eyes. 

“Missed you.”

It’s a quiet whisper and Bucky nearly doesn’t catch it, even with his super-soldier hearing. He presses another quick kiss to Steve's lips.

“Missed you, too, sweetheart,” he murmurs and Steve lights up. 

He tries to pull Bucky's body closer to his, wanting to be pressed into the mattress by him, but Bucky resists. Steve whines.

“Don’t you want me to shower first?” Bucky wants to know. “I stink.”

Steve pouts. “Then I’d have to wait for you.”

He sticks his hand down Bucky's pants. His fingers barely brush the base of Bucky's cock before his hand is pulled out again. 

“Not so fast, sweetheart,” Bucky says with a smirk and Steve whines. “If we’re doing this, then we’re doing it my way.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve says and salutes lazily, a cheeky grin playing with the corners of his mouth. 

That grin gets quickly replaced, though, because Bucky is getting up from the bed. That is not what Steve was expecting. 

Normally, when Bucky says they’re going to do things his way, Steve ends up being eaten out for at least half an hour before he’s able to get anywhere near Bucky's impressively big cock. 

Normally, _‘doing things my way’_ does not mean Bucky leaves Steve. Maybe he’s being dramatic right now, but he hasn’t seen Bucky in weeks, he wants, no, needs to be able to touch him at all times.

Before Steve can get too deep into his own head, Bucky snaps his fingers, making him focus again. He points to the ground in front of him. “Kneel.”

Steve's eyes darken as he quickly scrambles off the bed, falling to his knees on the floor. He barely registers the numbing pain from where his knees forcefully connect with the floor. His only focus is on Bucky.

His eyes follow the movement of Bucky's right arm, watching as he pops the button of his pants and pulls the zipper down very slowly. Steve is drooling by the time the zipper is down and he can see the exposed base of Bucky's cock. 

“Fuck, you’re not even wearing underwear,” he whines and sways forward to the hard cock in front of him. 

“I didn’t pack enough and I’d rather wear none than dirty ones,” Bucky says with a shrug. 

He grips the waistband of his pants with his flesh hand, winding the metal one into Steve's hair, pulling him away from where Steve was getting all close and personal with Bucky's cock. 

Steve groans deeply at being teased and closes his eyes for a moment, just wanting to focus on Bucky pulling his hair. 

Before Bucky pulls his pants down the last bit to free the tip of his cock, he drags Steve a bit closer again, intending to lift his metal hand away from his hair to grab his chin.

Only-

Steve lets out a painful squeal.

“Bucky, what the fuck?” Steve asks bewildered, annoyed at being ripped out of the moment he had right now. 

“Uh,” Bucky's brain helpfully supplies. 

He tries to pull his hand away again, this time more carefully. But wherever he pulls his hand, Steve's head follows.

“Let go, let go, let go!” Steve yells and pushes at Bucky's hips with both hands. As if that would help.

“I can’t! Your hair is caught in the plates,” Bucky states matter-of-factly and holds Steve's head still with his other hand. 

His pants are still around mid-thigh, cock prevented from springing up against his belly by the waistband. They make a comical picture right now, and Bucky is sure later they will laugh about the incident, but right now? He is causing Steve's pain and he really doesn’t like that. Especially because it's by his metal arm. 

But he tries, and succeeds, to keep calm.

“I’ll get the hand out, you just need to stop moving,” he reassures Steve, who finally stops twitching.

He huffs though. “Of course you would get your hand stuck in my hair while I was trying to blow you.” 

Bucky shushes him. “You can blow me later, when I’m not about to rip your hair out.”

He carefully plucks at the strands caught between the metal plates.

“Ow,” Steve pouts, when Bucky has to roughly pull at one strand that just won’t budge.

“Quit your whining, pal. I once shot you, like, three times and you still kept on walking,” Bucky says and marvels at the fact that he is at a point in recovery where he can say something like that and not immediately feel bad and pull away.

“That was the adrenaline. Also you didn’t hit anything major,” Steve says. “And hair just hurts like a bitch no matter if you’re a super soldier or not.”

Bucky just hums.

“Would you like to get your own hair caught between the plates, so you can feel it yourself?” Steve asks half joking, half serious. 

“No, I don’t want to do that, Steve,” Bucky says exasperatedly, but fondly. 

He finally gets the last strand out from between the metal plates and slowly lifts his hand away.

“Now that we’ve taken care of that, would you please pull down your pants so I can finally suck your cock,” Steve asks, and sticks his bottom lip out.

Bucky just raises an eyebrow. “Romance is dead, as the kids these days say.” He makes no move to pull his pants down, though.

Steve rolls his eyes and grabs at the waistband of Bucky's pants himself. “Then I’ll do it myself,” he huffs and pulls them down in one swift movement. 

Bucky's cock, finally free, slaps against his belly, tip wetting the skin with precome.

He barely has time to brace himself before Steve has swallowed him down to the root in one go. Bucky lets out a low groan and winds the fingers of his flesh hand into Steve's hair, just holding on, not guiding him. The metal hand grabs at Steve's shoulder, steadying himself so he won’t fall over. It happened once, and he definitely doesn’t want it to happen again.

Steve licks and sucks and swallows desperately around Bucky's cock, and he knows that if Steve doesn’t let up soon, he’s going to come. But it seems like that is exactly what Steve wants, because he keeps his mouth firmly around Bucky's cock, while one hand reaches towards his balls, rolling them around in his hand, before migrating around his cock, so Steve can mouth at Bucky's balls.

“Fuck, honey,” Bucky moans and lets his head fall back in ecstasy, eyes closed, mouth open to let out breathy moans and some deep groans. 

“‘M I doing good?” Steve mumbles against the delicate skin of Bucky's balls, before going back to deepthroating Bucky.

Steve's hand wanders further back, and he presses his thumb against Bucky's perineum. Bucky lets out a long and deep groan before coming down Steve's throat, who is swallowing it all down, lips firmly closed around the tip while his hand is milking Bucky's cock. Once Bucky’s cock gets oversensitive, he pulls Steve off by the hand in his hair. He hisses slightly when Steve swipes his tongue over the tip one last time, cleaning away the last drops. 

“You did so good, Stevie,” Bucky praises and pets over Steve's hair, mindful of using his flesh hand. 

Steve smiles and closes his eyes, leaning against Bucky's hip, hugging his thigh. 

“Come on, up,” Bucky says. “Let’s take a shower and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Steve mumbles something that sounds like an affirmative, but makes no move to let go of Bucky's thigh and get up. 

Bucky sighs fondly and pets his hair a bit more.

“Untie my boots, honey,” he softly commands Steve.

Steve reaches down with one hand and undoes the knots of the shoelaces, other hand still firmly holding onto Bucky's thigh.

As soon as the boots are undone, Bucky toes them off and wiggles out of his pants. Then he reaches down and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, effortlessly lifting him up from the ground.

He walks them both toward the en suite and gently sits Steve down on top of the counter. Walking over to the big shower, he turns it on, so that the water can heat up while he undresses Steve and gets him into the stall. He shuffles back over to Steve, who holds both arms out to him. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's nearly naked body, pressing him flush against his own. 

Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder, mouthing at the skin of Bucky's throat, alternating between gently sucking and licking.

Bucky puts his hands on Steve's hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of his panties, slowly drawing them down. He lifts Steve's body with one arm around the waist, to pull the panties down his thighs and to his knees, before sitting him back on the counter. 

Dropping to his knees, he pulls the panties the rest of the way off, putting them to the side. He peppers slow and chaste kisses all over Steve's legs and thighs, biting gently at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. 

It draws a low moan out of Steve and he slumps slightly forward. 

Bucky stands up and puts his arms around Steve again, preventing him from falling over. “Come on, sweetheart. Let's get in the shower.”

He grabs onto Steve's ass and lifts him off the counter. Carrying him over the shower, he steps under the hot water spray. 

There, he slowly lets down Steve's legs, making sure he’s standing surely, before letting go of them. One hand reaches for the shampoo bottle, the other cups the back of Steve's head, pushing it into the crook of Bucky's neck.

He pours a small amount of shampoo onto Steve's hair and puts the bottle back, then slowly massages it into Steve's hair, making sure every strand of shampooed in. After, he does the same with his own hair, although he isn’t as careful as he was with Steve. 

Then he shuffles them back under the spray and washes the suds out of their hair. During the entire process Steve has remained quiet, occasionally letting out a content sigh, but otherwise not making any noises or speaking. Bucky knows that Steve is in another headspace, one, where he is able to stop worrying about everything and to just let Bucky take care of him. 

Leaning Steve against the wall, because he doesn’t trust him standing on his own, he quickly soaps up his own body, washing the days-worth of sweat and grime off.

He washes the soap off again just as quickly and then lathers his hands up with Steve's favorite soap, the one that smells like strawberries and sunshine. 

Starting at Steve's shoulders, he carefully rubs it into his skin, making sure to get every inch of his body. 

He is extremely careful between his legs, mindful of his cock that is still half-hard and sensitive. 

“Did you clean your hole?” Bucky asks softly.

Steve hums. “Douched and cleaned with baby wipes earlier,” he mumbles into Bucky's neck.

Bucky pets gently through his wet hair, other hand possessively placed on the small of Steve's back. “You’re such a good boy, Stevie. Preparing for me.”

Steve lets out a small, content sigh. 

Bucky drops to his knees, taking Steve's hands and placing them on his shoulders, so he has something to hold onto while Bucky washes his legs. 

Once that’s done, Bucky stands up again and gently shuffles Steve under the shower spray, washing the soap off his body. 

“Do you want to come now? Or do you want to wait?” Bucky asks quietly. 

Steve's answer is a small whisper, that Bucky nearly doesn't catch. “Now and later?”

And how can Bucky deny his sweet boy such a request? So he wraps his hand around Steve’s dick, and slowly starts stroking up and down, grip not tight yet. He toys with the foreskin just under the head, before dragging his fingers up and over the tip of Steve's dick, gently scratching fingernails over the weeping slit.

Steve lets out tiny whimpers and wraps his arms around Bucky's neck. He lifts his head, silently asking for a kiss. Bucky complies and presses slow and gentle kisses to Steve's lips and all over his face, keeping the slow rhythm of his hand around Steve's dick. 

When Steve's tightens the hold of his arms around Bucky's neck, so does Bucky, starting to jack his dick faster, thumb teasing the head and the slit on every upstroke, spreading precome that oozes out of the tip over his dick on every downstroke.

His other hand goes down to Steve's balls, gently squeezing them and rolling them in his palm.

Steve starts letting out breathy moans and Bucky now focuses on the head of his dick, thumb collecting the precome that starts to drop down the side, rubbing it just under the head. He places the thumb of his other hand against Steve's perineum and presses down. 

Steve comes with a low groan, followed by high whimpers. The first few spurts of come hit his chest, the rest drools out of the slit and coats Bucky's hand.

Bucky turns them, so Steve is under the shower spray again and washes the come off his skin and his own hand. 

In the process, Steve slumps a little. Bucky wraps his arms around his waist, essentially holding him up, and turns the shower off. 

Stepping out of the warm stall into the colder bathroom air makes Steve shiver and Bucky is quick to wrap Steve in a big fluffy towel. He deposits him on the counter again, before drying himself off quickly. 

Then he dries Steve off with slow and gentle movements, carefully dapping the fabric over his oversensitive and soft dick. He rubs the towel over Steve's hair, getting it as dry as possible and then wraps it around his head in a towel turban.

He picks Steve up again, who wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, locking his ankles at the small of Bucky's back. 

Bucky walks them back into their bedroom and pulls the sheets down, crawling onto the mattress while still holding Steve in a cradle. He sits with his back against the headboard, Steve all snuggled up in his lap.

Steve wiggles around a bit and Bucky thinks he’s just trying to get comfortable, until Steve has achieved a position in which Bucky's already half hard again cock is nestled between his cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks amused and wraps his arms tightly around Steve, holding him still.

“Trying to get fucked,” Steve cheekily replies and presses small kisses all over Bucky's throat.

“I think we should rest for a bit,” Bucky says reasonably. “I can fuck you tomorrow.”

“I wanna dick now,” Steve mumbles all soft and sleepy, and Bucky chuckles.

“You’re gonna fall asleep while I’m inside you.” Bucky raises an eyebrow.

Steve just nods. “’S comfortable,” Steve explains and suddenly Bucky is filled with a lot of soft and lovey-dovey feelings for the pretty man in his lap. 

His cock is completely hard now and Steve slowly moves his hips back and forth, making Bucky sigh deeply at the stimulation.

They have lube stashed in the nightstand to the side and Bucky leans over to open the drawer and grab the small bottle. 

Meanwhile, Steve busies himself with dragging his hands all over Bucky's body, squeezing muscles, pinching his nipples slightly. 

Bucky lets out a moan and nearly drops the lube, grip tightening in the last second. Suddenly, he can’t get into Steve fast enough.

“I was planning on eating that sweet ass out, but I need to be inside you now, baby,” he pants, and slicks the middle and forefinger of his flesh hand up. 

Steve whines, high-pitched, and pushes his ass out, making it easier for Bucky's to reach his hole. 

Bucky trails both fingers down the cleft of Steve's plush ass, until the tips catch onto the puckered rim. Steve whines again and grinds his ass down against the fingers, wanting them in his body.

“Shh, calm down,”Bucky whispers into Steve's ear. “It’s okay, I got you.” He kisses along his neck to his collarbone, biting a little into the skin. Steve moans loudly.

Finally, Bucky slowly pushes the tip of one finger in, stopping after the first knuckle pops past the rim.

“More, please, Bucky please,” Steve moans into his ear, and Bucky complies, pressing the finger in further until its completely inside. 

He crooks it a little, searching for that certain little spot that never fails to make Steve shudder and moan with pleasure.

Bucky withdraws his finger slowly and pushes back in with two. Steve whines again and his ass tightens on Bucky's fingers. Bucky slows down, keeping only the first two knuckles inside, and gives Steve time to adjust.

Soon, Steve relaxes again and continues to mark up Bucky's neck. Bucky presses his two fingers further in, before drawing them out, only leaving the tips inside. Then he pushes them back in, this time crooking them again, brushing over Steve's prostate. 

In answer, Steve unwraps his legs from around Bucky's waist, moving to kneel atop his lap, thighs on either side. He starts moving up and down, fucking himself on Bucky's fingers. Bucky holds his hand still, letting Steve set the pace, and only moves his hand when Steve is loose and pliant and Bucky knows he can add the third finger now. He aligns his ring finger next to the other two and Steve takes all three in on the next downwards move. 

Steve lifts his head from where it was hidden away in Bucky's neck and drags his lips over his jaw, before capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

Bucky pets his metal hand up and down over Steve's back, sometimes the entire palm, sometimes just the tips of his fingers, making Steve shiver. 

“You think you’re ready?” he asks against Steve's lips. 

Steve nods in answer and Bucky slowly pulls out his fingers, shushing Steve when he whimpers at the sudden emptiness.

Grabbing the lube again, Bucky squeezes a little bit onto his dick, slicking it up with his flesh hand. Steve lifts up a little and Bucky aligns the tip with his wet, open hole. Bucky grips the base with his hand, keeping it steady, while Steve slowly sinks down. 

When the head pops past the tight ring of muscles, Steve stops for a moment, adjusting to the size. 

“Fuck,” Steve mumbles and goes back to hiding his face in Bucky's neck. 

Bucky places both hands on Steve's hips, just holding on, while Steve slowly lowers himself down until his ass meets the top of Bucky's thighs.

Bucky presses kisses all over Steve's neck and shoulder, sucking bruises into the skin. His hands brush over the top of Steve's ass, before moving up his back to his head, where they carefully take off the towel still wrapped around Steve's hair. He drops it to the side; they can use it for a quick clean-up later.

Steve's hair is incredibly soft and Bucky can’t resist carding his flesh hand through the strands, his metal hand migrating back down towards Steve's ass. 

Finally having adjusted to the big cock inside him, Steve places both hands on Bucky’s shoulders and uses that as leverage to push himself up, before sinking down again.

They both groan out loud, Steve at the feeling of being filled, and Bucky at the feeling of a hot, tight channel gripping his cock like a vice. 

The prosthetic hand wanders to the front of Steve's torso, taking a hold of his dick, and stroking it in time with Steve bouncing on Bucky's cock. Bucky speeds up his hand, matching it to the rhythm Steve has set, and mouths at the skin of Steve's neck. Steve occasionally licks at Bucky's throat, otherwise he is a total moaning mess. Shortly after, Steve comes with a high whimper, dick spurting over both their bellies and chests. Bucky milks his dick until Steve gets oversensitive and whines. 

Bucky pulls his hand away, instead grabbing onto Steve's hips with both hands, and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders, holding on, while Bucky fucks up into him a few times, until he comes with a low groan, muffled by his mouth pressing into Steve's skin. 

After a moment, where they both calm their breathing down, Bucky scoots a bit down the bed and lies them down, his soft dick slipping out of Steve. 

Steve whines a bit but Bucky shushes him quietly. He grabs the towel and cleans them both up the best he can. He drops the towel on the floor, intending to throw it into the hamper the next morning.

Then he turns them on their sides, wrapping both arms around Steve.

Steve tucks his face underneath Bucky’s chin, folding his arms up between their chest, his fingers just slightly brushing over Bucky's pecs.

They fall asleep like that, still a bit sweaty and sticky, but very much in love. And that’s the most important thing, Bucky thinks, just before he falls asleep. That they’re in love. 

__

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> [blue-reveries](https://twitter.com/blue_reveries) on Twitter  
> [chilibabie07](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07) on Twitter


End file.
